So Long and goodnight, Toris
by Senekisu
Summary: Lithuania committed suicide after being tormented by Russia,and Ivan being misunderstood by Toris regrets all the mishaps he'd done to the poor brunette.A song fic adaptation of 'Helena' by ntains character deaths.I suck at summaries sorry..- -


_**So Long and Goodnight, Toris **_

"_Can you hear me Toris?"_ Ivan shakes Toris shoulders who's lying beside him, unconsciously, fresh wounds is drawn across his body, and so much blood spilling out of his wrist.

"_Toris, wake up!!.." _his face started to get worried because Toris is not waking up. He tried to punch Toris, but much to his dismay Toris didn't even flinch, not reacting to his sadistic way of waking a person up.

"_What the hell!! Toris, Wake up!!" _Ivan screamed at the top of his lungs but still Toris didn't wake up.

Ivan was puzzled and tried to shake Toris shoulders again and slap him, but Toris didn't move a finger. A worried look started to get across the Russian, and leaned forward, placing his ears in top of the brunette's bare chest. He heard a faint heartbeat, but the heartbeat slowly beginning to fade until it suddenly stopped.

Toris died.

**It was a rainy day,** when skies started crying, as if was yearning in the death of Toris Lorinaitis also known as Lithuania. All nations gathered to attend the wake of Toris, some of them wearing black outfit, grief drawn to their faces. They feel extremely sad for the loss of a nice and humble nation like Toris. The cause of death is unexpected, he died from blood loss, a deep cut found in his wrist while lying bloody soaked in his own bed. In which they didn't have a clue how did it happen. Toris is not a suicidal type of guy. Some rumors spread that it was Russia's fault, he's always tormenting Toris and the brunette can't take it anymore and committed suicide.

There was a white coffin lies in the middle of the church aisle, most of nations lined in and slowly taking a look at Toris peaceful face lies inside his coffin. Some of them yearn, shaking their head's in denial, some of them just felt relieved that finally Toris found peace after suffering from Russia's sadistic schemes and tormenting. It was a very sad day for all of the nation who gathered in that very place. But the most sorrowful person in that day is none other than Ivan Braginski, himself.

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse you died to get in again  
We are so far from you _

Ivan never been this sad in his life, he lost the one he loved in a very awful manner.

He loved Toris very dearly, but he can't show his affection to him and he ended up being harsh with Toris. He's not good of showing his affection to anyone except to his two sisters Belarus and Ukraine. But he really did loved Toris to the point that he's forcing Toris to be one with him. But, Toris is always rejecting him, the brunette is afraid of him. All he wanted is Toris to be one with him. Nothing more, but still he ended up being rejected. Ivan is standing at the church entrance away from other nation who fails to notice him. He wanted to get near Toris as much as possible but Felix won't let him to get near with his friend again. He's just contented in watching Toris in a distance and Felix is also blaming him with Toris death.

_Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate  
The lives of everyone you know  
And what's the worst you take _

_from every heart you break_

"_I'm sorry Toris, I'm sorry I hope that you will forgive me. I loved you but I don't know how to show it "_ his tears started to fall while clenching his hands. It's not like him the great Russia to cry over a dead person but it was Toris after all. He missed Toris, but in reality he will be never able to see Toris again. He's blaming himself for not taking care of him properly he treated Toris like a toy. He pleasures to see Toris being tormented by him, savoring the moments that he have sex with Toris and the poor brunette is crying while he ruggedly thrust into him not to care of what Toris feels about him. He maybe the worst person that Toris would dreamt of being one with, but he can't just help it .He just can't help being a psychotic and sadistic person he may be.

But now, Ivan Braginski regrets everything he did to Toris. He just wanted Toris for himself, and to be loved by Toris not to be afraid off. It breaks his heart.

_What's the worst that I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

"_If I could turn back the time, I will ask for your forgiveness kneel down to your feet humbly asking you to forgive me. I could've had do that Toris. But now I regret every single little thing that I've done to you. I've been pretty shabby to you my only love."_

Ivan started to reminisce the last time he and Toris are together is when they had sex, and it is also the last time he saw the humble Toris beside him after the man committed suicide while he's asleep after a traumatic sex he got from him. He didn't understand why Toris committed suicide? Is it because of him? Maybe it was. All he wanted was to be loved by Toris and not to be hated by him. Ivan couldn't think normally with his bloodshot eyes looking towards the white coffin in the center of the church aisle. He'd have to see Toris for the last time. It's now or never.

_Came a time  
When every star fall brought you to tears again  
We are the very hurt you sold_

Ivan started to walk into the church aisle holding his water pipe in his right hand. Slowly, with his bloodshot eyes swelling after he cried endlessly last night mourning for Toris death. His breath smells strongly from vodka he drunk earlier. Everyone who gathered to that place got startled for Russia's sudden arrival.

"_It's Russia-san!!"_ Latvia rose from his seat as he shouted to get the other nations attention.

"_Fuck! Why is he here?!" _Felix silently swearing rose from his seat and started to walk down aisle towards the drunken Russian and blocked his way.

"_You're not welcome here Bastard!!" _he stated angrily towards the drunk Russian

"_And who the hell are you to say that? Da?"_ Ivan replied while wearing sheepishly smile in his face.

"_I'm not letting you to get near Toris!!"_

"_Let us see Felix.. Let us see''_

"_I won't let you so fuck off! Bastard!" _

Ivan gone berserk and punched Felix directly to his face causing the blonde to flew backwards into the lined of seats where the other nation is occupying. The other nation rose to their seats and run towards the rowdy Russian who's now swaying his water pipe with his brute strength while the guards tried to stop him. Felix tried to recover from such a blow from the drunken Russian and tried to stand with his feet but failed miserably. Estonia lend Felix a helping hand and supported the poor lad to get up.

"_Edward, call America-san and asked for his help. I know his the only one who could stop that bastard's brute strength" _

Ivan managed to beat all the Polish guard down and slowly walk his way towards the White coffin where Toris lies, but suddenly, America stood his way blocking the Russian to go any further.

"_Russia, please I beg you to stop this commotion and leave peacefully."_ America tried to talk to the Russian in a very diplomatic way hoping that it would work on him.

"_America da'? Trying to stick your nose again into others business you little prude."_

"_Asshole! I'm trying to make it sound peaceful so that no one will get hurt by your rude schemes, but I think it won't work with you Commie-Bastard!!"_

"_Then bring it on Capitalist-pig!"_

Alfred started to clench both his hand in a ball ready to punch the Russian in front of him, charging himself towards the guy. Ivan held his pipe tightly and swayed it back ready to smash the American's head with it, throwing himself against the other guy. Alfred manage to dodge the pipe that Ivan scourging towards him lower his body down close to the Russian and gather all of his strength to punch Ivan's lower stomach. As the hit landed on his stomach Ivan throw up some blood out of his mouth and kneel down on the ground helplessly. The other countries was watching in the back, including England and Canada awed in shock as America finally bring Russia on his knees.

"_That will bring you a lesson Commie-bastard!!" _Alfred muttered and turned his back on the kneeling Russian and started to walk away from him.

"_Don't just turn your back away from me, Capitalist-Pig! We're not finished yet asshole!" _Ivan managed to get back on his feet after recovering from such a powerful blow from Alfred.

Ivan grabbed the hem of Alfred's bomber jacket and tugged him towards his waiting fist, land a powerful blow to his face causing the American to fall back in the floor with a thud. Ivan still not contented of what he did to the American guy, who is lying on the church floor trying to get up with is feet. He took the opportunity and kicked the American a few times causing Alfred to throw up with so much blood. Russia took this opportunity and picked his faucet pipe up. He's planning to smash the American's head with it. That would teach him a lesson for sticking into others business. He saw the other nations horrified looks on his face but none will able to stop him for distorting this American's face, not until Matthew came in front of him blocking his way with his hands thrown in both sides.

"_Comrade Matvey' out of the way please, I don't want to hurt you. Da?"_ Ivan stated with a smiling face towards the shy and timid nation.

As Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs pretty worried in Matthew blocking his self into the brute Russian to protect his older brother who was badly beaten up by him.

"_Matthew!! Out of the way!! You will just get yourself hurt!!"_ horrified looks painted across Arthur's face while Francis tried to stopped him from throwing his self into the brawl in order to protect his former colony.

"_NO!! I won't!" _ Matthew declared and still didn't move in his position.

"_Comrade Matvey' are you also opposing me da?" _deviant smile started to form into the Russian face

"_Please stop this Russia-san, I beg you. Please leave."_

"_What if I said no? What will you do? Can you stop me? Little Matvey?"_ his grin grew bigger and holding his pipe more tightly ready to slam it against the Canadian.

But Russia didn't expect Canada to become more ferocious, as Matthew stared to him with his expression suddenly changed from being timid into aggressive person as chanting the words towards Russia.

"_Little didn't you know that I can kick your ass Russia?''_ his eyes grew horridly wide while his smirked turned into a wide grin. And started to charge himself wildly at the taller Russian giving him a powerful kick landed on his face, causing Ivan to be thrown backwards and landed on the floor with a loud thud sliding his jaw against the cold floor, while Matthew pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointing it into Ivan's face.

Matthew managed to snatch the pipe out of Ivan's hands and threw it within out of his reach while pointing his gun into the Russian. Ivan tried to get up curling his hand into his stomach and mashing his broken jaw. Most of the nations startled and looked Matthew in a questioning manner, while Francis and Arthur still can't recover from the shock that Matthew caused.

"_Fuck! What the hell? Is that my Matthew beating the crap out of the Russian freak?" _Arthur shockingly uttered the words while holding his both hands into his mouth.

"_Baiser! Mon Petit Mathieu" _Francis is just as shocked as Arthur.

Matthew clicked his gun ready to fire anytime the Russian tries to make a move against him or causing havoc into Toris wake.

"_You've won Comrade Matvey, kill me of you like da? I won't fight back"_ Ivan mustered accepting his defeat with the timid nation as Canada.

"_No, I won't, even if you got my brother beaten up very bad, I just wanted you to respect Toris wake and not to caused any havoc here..''_

"_I just wanted to see Toris for the last time"_ Ivan sadly stated his tears started to form into his violet eyes _"But Felix won't just let me, so I have to do this"_

Matthew is surprised to see those sad looks into Ivan's eyes, and found himself started to pity the poor Russian. With that very look in his face saying that he loves Toris very dearly. Matthew decided that he will take Ivan to Toris, even the other nation is against it.

"_Stand up Ivan, I will take you to where Toris is"_

"_Comrade Matvey?" _Ivan awed but tried to stand up

"_Don't get me wrong Ivan, if you're planning to caused any disorder here, I won't hold back and shoot you." _Matthew cleared his throat and stated clearly to the Russian while still pointing his gun at him.

"_I keep my words Matvey, promise I won't"_

Matthew started escorting Ivan towards the middle of the church aisle, while staring at Felix who is too shocked to see him escorting the Russian towards Toris. Matthew bowed down muttering the silent 'sorry' words towards Felix, but he didn't expect to get a nod of approval from Felix and the other nations beside him. Matthew smiles and continued to escort the injured Russian towards the white coffin where Toris is lying.

_And if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

Tears started to fall from Ivan's violet eyes as the distance between him and Toris is slowly beginning to get close. And finally, he saw himself standing in front of Toris, who is lying peacefully inside the white coffin as if he was just like sleeping peacefully with his two hands situated into his chest holding a bouquet of white roses. Ivan gritted his teeth, trying to hold his tears, threatening to fall down in his now half lidded eyes.

"_Toris"_ he mumbled between sniffs and swallowing hard.

"_I'm so sorry, Toris. I love you''_ he slowly lifted the coffin's upper case.

"_Russia-san!, What are you doing?!~'" _Matthew pointed his gun into Ivan's temple, trying to stop him from lifting the coffin case.

"_Please, Comrade Matvey' I wanted to touch Toris for one last time." _Ivan burst into tears and looked into the confused Canadian.

"_Ok, ok do what you like"_ his soft side started to take over and helped the Russian to take out the coffin's upper case down the aisle revealing the almost sleeping Toris lying down in his coffin.

The other nations just watched and praying that Russia won't do anything harsh into the cadaver. Ivan started to weep silently, while touching the almost sleeping Toris face gently, whispering some words that only he and Toris would probably hear. Matthew turned around distancing himself to Ivan and Toris giving them some privacy.

"_Toris, we'll probably meet again I promise" _As he leaned down to give the almost sleeping Toris a quick peck on his lips.

Ivan turned his back against the white coffin with tears flowing in his violet eyes and started to walk out slowly from the church leaving the crowd stunned with his gestures towards Toris.

_Can you hear me?  
Are you near me?  
Do we deserve  
to leave the earth?  
Do we learn  
When both our cars collide?_

**3 months later,** after Toris Lorinaitis burial. It was winter that day and snow storms raging towards the country of Russia. But it didn't stop Ivan Braginski to visit Toris in his new home. Ivan found himself walking in the middle of snow storm taking the road towards the cemetery and holding a bottle of vodka in his left hand and hugging a bouquet of sunflowers against his chest protecting it from the vast winds that's hitting them. Ivan snuggled into his scarf while trying to walk against the strong winds and snow that's pushing them backwards. After 2 hours of struggle, he finally reached the cemetery. And suddenly, too lucky for him the snow storm stopped when he finally reached Toris tomb.

"_How are you Toris? I brought some sunflowers for you" _as he kneel down and started to clean the snow filled tomb, putting the bottle of vodka aside.

"_You know what? I missed you so badly Toris that's why I'm here" _Ivan continuously

Cleaned

"_By the way, Toris I've got good news for you" _Ivan stated after finished to throw all the snow piled into the tomb and giving himself a nice seat beside the tomb.

Ivan put the snow stained sunflowers into the tomb and started to open the bottle of vodka beside him and drink a generous amount of it, heat started to trailed down his stomach.

"_You know what Toris?, Were going to meet sooner, and when that time happens I hope you will not reject me da?" _ Ivan placed his head back against the tomb resting his head into it, and taking another gulp of vodka unto his mouth.

"_It was you that I always loved Toris. But sadly I didn't have the time to make myself more comprehensible to you" _tears started to form into Ivan's eyes curling and hugging himself up.

"_This is also the last time that I'm going to visit you, Toris" _Ivan smiled

"_Because tonight, I'm going to where you are"_

Ivan pulled a Swiss knife out of his pocket and placing its sharpness in his pale wrist.

And started to cut his self down and blood started to come out of his deep wound.

Ivan rested his head into the tomb to make himself to feel closer to where Toris lies.

As the snow started to fall again, Ivan cherished every moment when he's with Toris back there when he's still alive. But now he's going to the place where he could see his beloved Toris lived. His vision started to get blurry and started to feel numb. With his last breath, he snuggled into the tomb as if it was Toris hugging him and slowly closing his eyes feeling the cold enveloped his tired body and whispered his last words.

"_So Long and Goodnight, Toris"_

-**Till we meet again some other time-**

**End **

* * *

**Ughhh... Sorry for the sad story. It was just an adaptation of 'Helena' by MCR and sorry for the bad english, well its not my main language so sorry for some grammatical errors..Hope you like it and some constructive criticism may help. This is my second story though, I was fascinated in writing some fanfictions. I'm not a writer actually, I'm an artist so please bear with me.^^,  
**


End file.
